Yale Meetings
by another stars hollow freak
Summary: Rogan. Logan and Rory meet when they are both 16 at Yale. Something happens... What's in store for them when they meet again 2 years later at Yale? Full summary inside, includes Steph, Colin, Paris, and FINN! I changed the rating to T for languag
1. Satanic Forces Are At Work

**A/N: Okay so this is my new story, yes it's a Rogan. So here is the summary….**

**Lorelai has her second thoughts about getting married to Max. She decides to take Rory on a road trip. This is the same time as "Road Trip to Harvard" but instead they go to Yale no Harvard. Rory wants to go to Yale or Harvard, she has her heart set on either one, not just Harvard. And I had to use the ending of the episode before this one so everyone knows what is going on.**

**Disclaimer: Please, I wish.**

**And here is a little shout out to Caroline (Winny Foster) for helping me so much with my stories!**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Pack." Lorelai said excitedly coming into Rory's room.

"What?"

"Pack!"

"What's going on?"

"We are hitting the road!"

"What?"

"Pack everything, traveling light is for girls." Lorelai said throwing Rory's clothes onto her bed.

"What's going on here? Why are we hitting the road?"

"We haven't taken a road trip in forever and the weather is perfect!"

"We can't take a road trip you're getting married this weekend!"

"Do you have my blue swimsuit?"

"What about Max?"

"Sunscreen, we need sunscreen."

"Mom stop!"

"What?"

"Are you and Max getting married?" Rory asked, and Lorelai stayed quiet for a little.

"No."

"Why?"

Lorelai got teary. "Because I didn't want to try on my wedding dress every night."

"Where are we going?"

"We don't have to-"

"Hot? Cold? Rocky? Sandy? Mountain Valley?"

"I don't really have a particular spot."

"Packing for all contingencies, got it. Light Layers."

"Yeah, light layers."

"Do you need a book?"

"Umm that Colette Biography."

"I lost your place in it."

"That's ok I have to stars over anyway."

"You got it."

"And Hurry!"

"Are we going tonight?"

"First thing in the morning."

"Sevenish?"

"Fiveish."

"Wow."

"It'll be more like sixish."

"Let's shoot for Fiveish."

"You are crazy, and I love it!"

The next morning Lorelai and Rory were in the car all packed driving through a deserted Stars Hollow. It was dark and it looked rainy, perfect for the way they felt.

"Wow, totally deserted." Rory said.

"We're the last ones left."

"So are we almost there?"

"We're almost there ad nowhere near it. All that matter is that we're going."

"Practically gone already."

"Look out world!"

They had been driving for hours and they started complaining.

"Ahg, no music. I can't believe we forgot to bring tunes!"

"Do you realize that neither one of us has the vaguest idea where we are?" Rory asked annoyed at her mom.

"What is a road trip with out tunes?"

"The sun is directly behind us."

"I've never been in this car for an extended period of time without playing AC/DC."

"I have no idea which way it's going."

"I need my Highway to Hell!" Lorelai said.

"What did that sign say? Don't or Death."

Rory turned her back on her mom to look at something.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Rory said a little too quickly.

"Is-is that a map?"

"No!"

"Rory I told you mo maps we are being spontaneous!"

"Well I'm sorry but it's almost dark and I don't want to sleep in the car."

"Welcome to New Haven." Lorelai read a sign they passed.

"New Haven, huh what's in New Haven?" Rory asked

"Hmm, oh I had a friend, Donald something."

"Must have been some friend."

"Anyways, he owns a B&B."

"Oh mom not a B&B."

"No it's actually supposed to be cool."

"A cool B&B?"

"Yeah."

"Ok fine, let's go."

In about an hour the found the B&B that was where Lorelai remembered it to be.

"The Cheshire Cat. Huh." Roy said.

"What?"

"Why would someone name a B&B the Cheshire Cat if it was in anyway possibly cool?' Rory asked.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." They walked in with all their bags and up to the counter.

"Hello there!" the woman behind the counter said.

"Hi."

"Would you like to ring the bell?"

"What?'

"Would you like to ring the bell? You or your daughter?"

"I don't understand." Lorelai said.

"I'm not usually sitting here when people arrive so they ring the bell, and people _love_ ringing the bell. And you didn't get to ring the bell."

Lorelai laughed a little nervously and ringed the bell.

"Well done!"

"Uh, do you have a room available?"

"We most certainly do, you lucky little pretty things, you!"

"See they have a room." Lorelai said to Rory.

"Good." Rory said.

"Does Donald happen to be here?'

"Oh no, I bought this place from Donald last year. No I own this place now, I'm Ladawn."

"Hi, yes I noticed it was a little different."

"Yeah, so anyways here is the room key. Room three is one of our best."

"Okay." Lorelai said and started picking up her bags.

"Oh let me help you with those."

"Thanks." And they walked up to the room.

"Ahhhh!" Lorelai said as they walked din.

"What?"

"There's just a lot of flowers."

"Oh yes I get so many compliments on this room. Just read the guestbook! If you want you can write a comment in it too."

"Okay."

"Oh yes and I don't want to forget to give you our activity list." Ladawn said giving Lorelai the paper.

"Thanks."

Lorelai and Rory stayed in the room all night, due to other guests downstairs and no being able to escape without being questioned.

"God I'm starving!" Lorelai said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey have you been writing in the guest book?" Rory asked.

"Uh… no why do you ask?"

"Satanic forces are at work here." Rory said reading from the book.

"Okay so maybe some random thoughts. So let's get out of here."

"Where do we go?"

"Uhh, give me your map." Rory got out her map and gave it to her mom.

"Okay so New Haven, New Haven. What is there to do in New Haven?"

"I don't think I have heard New Haven so much in 2 sentences."

"Ha! I know where we're going!"

"Where?"

"Follow me!" Lorelai said walking out of the room and downstairs to the lobby.

"Mom, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Lorelai said walking out the door and towards the car.

"Aww man I hate surprises!" Rory said and got into the car.

_**30 minutes later…………….**_

"Lorelai walked along a sidewalk leading up to a big building, Rory couldn't see what it was.

"Mom where are you taking me?" She asked and Lorelai stopped in front of the building with gates open and Rory saw many young people walking around in the grassy gardens some in groups and some alone.

"Wow." Rory said.

"Yeah, just think someday you could be in there acting all smart. Here or Harvard."

"Yeah." Rory said still looking at what she was standing in front of.

"Okay enough staring, let's go in." Lorelai said.

"What? We can't go in there. This is Yale!"

"Yeah I know."

"So you need a guide."

"I'll be your guide. Come on no one's going to know."

"Okay, but let's get coffee before we stars looking around, so we don't have to stop."

"Good thinking." Lorelai said and they walked in.

They found a coffee cart real quick. There were so many of them. Rory got in line while her mom looked at a near by bulletin board.

"Wow lot's going on here."

"Well it is Yale."

"Hey there are a lot of people looking for roommates."

"Yeah but by the time I get here they will already have a roommate or will have graduated."

"Uh-huh."

"Lorelai? Lorelai Gilmore?" a voice said from behind Lorelai. So she turned around to face a couple older that her.

"Oh hi. Shira, Mitchum, how are you?" Lorelai said quickly looking behind her at Rory who was second in line now and to far away to hear Lorelai's conversation. She turned back to the couple.

"We're good. And how have you been? We haven't seen you since your 8th month." Mitchum said.

"Well I'm fine, looking around here."

"Well how is your daughter, uhh-"

"Lorelai, well Rory for short. She's good; actually she is just over there in the coffee line."

"So she wants to go to Yale?"

"Yale or Harvard, either one and she'll be happy. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh well we are showing our son Logan around. He is actually also in the coffee line second in line right now." Shira said pointing to the line. Lorelai just saw a blonde head, then her eyes caught Rory walking towards her with two coffee cups.

"Here you go." Rory said handing on of the coffee cups to her mom. Then she noticed the couple standing in front of her mom.

"Rory this is Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger; Friends of your grandparents."

"Oh nice to meet you." Rory said holding out her hand which they each took.

"Yes you too, you sure do look like your mother here." Shira said.

"Thank you. Oh wait are you like Huntzberger as in the Newspaper Huntzbergers?" Roy asked. And Mitchum laughed.

"Yes that's us."

"Wow."

"What?" Shira asked.

"Rory's wanted to be a journalist since like forever." Lorelai answered for Rory.

"Oh nice ambitions." Mitchum said sounding embarrassed.

"Oh finally. Logan, Logan over here!" Shira said yelling the last part. Rory turned around seeing a blonde boy roll his brown eyes start to walk over.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Fantastic? Horrible? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	2. Don't Be Dirty

**A/N: Wow, this has got to be my best story yet. That was the most review I have gotten on just the first chapter! Okay now I know I need to clear a few things up that I forgot in the first chapter so here they are….**

**First: Logan is TWO years YOUNGER than he is on the show, he and Rory are both 16 and in their junior years in high school (third year).**

**Second: Lorelai is not dating anyone right now.**

**Third: Rory is going to Chilton and Logan is going to a boarding school in Europe somewhere.**

**I think that's it if there is anything else let me know! Oh yes and sorry for all the dialogue in the first chapter, I just had to do that for the first one, there will be a lot more detail in the future ones.**

**Okay I just remembered one more thing, in the first chapter, when Mitchum says "Oh nice ambitions" looking embarrassed…. It's supposed to be looking impressed. Don't ask me how I did that but it happened, Okay now that's all, promise!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and I doubt I ever will.**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Logan! Logan over here son!" Logan heard his mom yell, he rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee and started to walk over to his parents. He noticed a girl close to his parents turn and look at him; he couldn't make out any of her features except for her pair of bright blue eyes. She turned back around; it looked like she was talking _to_ his parents. Huh, maybe his mom and dad were asking some students for directions or something. He stopped where his parents and the girl were standing and looked at her, she was also with another girl, who looked a lot like her, but just a little older. 'Probably sisters' he thought.

"Logan, I'd like you to meet Lorelai Gilmore, and… well Lorelai Gilmore. Richard and Emily's daughter and granddaughter." His father introduced him to the ladies. He held out his hand to the older Lorelai first, and then the younger one when she shook his hand she said.

"I actually go by Rory, less confusing that way." She had a soft kind voice, and Logan could very well make out her features now. She had very white skin, like porcelain. Her blue eyes were even bluer up close, and stood out with her long straight coffee brown hair.

"Yeah." Logan said pretty much lost for his words. He didn't get nervous around girls, what's up? He thought.

"So Rory, Logan why don't you two go look around the campus while we adults talk?" Lorelai suggested.

"Sure mom." Rory said.

"Okay, just meet us here in an hour."

"Sure mom, it was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger!" Rory said cheerfully walking away and grabbing a confused Logan with her.

"What's going on?" Logan asked sounding very confused.

"My mom doesn't want me and you to suffer, while your parents bring up topics like coming out ceremonies, and cocktail parties, oh and worst of all "How are Richard and Emily these days?" Rory said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Okay but from what I've heard about your mom, she doesn't exactly seem like the type to put time limits on things."

"Oh well that's her estimate of how long she can stand talking to your parents. No offense or anything."

"None taken, I can only spend about ten minutes talking to my parents. If she can stand a whole hour, she'll be my hero." Logan said, the last part being sarcastic. Then there was a beeping noise and Rory pulled out her pager, and rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What's up?" Logan asked while Rory put the pager back in her pocket.

"Nothing really, just my boyfriend. He's been really clingy lately."

"Okay." Logan said. Should have known, he thought.

"So…. Where do you live?" Roy asked.

"Hartford, kind of. I go to a school in London with my best friends." He answered.

"Tell me about them." Rory said, she was interested.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yup, and after you tell me about your best friends I'll tell you about mine." Rory said.

"Like I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" Logan said with raised eyebrows.

"Don't be dirty." Rory said, and Logan laughed a little. This girl wasn't like others that was for sure.

"Okay, well I'll start with Colin. Two words for you, Tight Ass." When he said this Rory couldn't help but stars laughing.

"I mean it, he's always the party pooper, but he always makes me study and do my homework which is probably why I've got good grades. Then there is Stephanie, I've known her since, diaper days. She loves shopping, and is very girly sometimes, but then again she hangs out with all three of us guys. And she and Colin have been dancing around each other for years, but of course both are oblivious to how the other feels."

"Oh, so they both like each other, but the other doesn't know it and they are afraid to show their feelings?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Okay so who is the last one?"

"Well, last but not least is Finn. He is from Australia, is pretty much drunk 27/7, and has a fetish for red-headed girls. But he is one of the most loyal friends in the world, he always sticks up for you and helps you out when you need it."

"Quite and interesting bunch of friends you've got there." Rory said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wish for any better friends. Okay no it's your turn."

"Right, okay so I'll stars with my second best friend. Her name is Lane, Korean, Christian and a Rebel-" Rory was cut off by Logan.

"Christian and a rebel?" He asked,

"Just listen, I wasn't finished. So Lane's mom Mrs. Kim is a really strict Christian, Christian music and reading the bible 3 times a day kind of thing. But Lane, well she's the black sheep of the heard. She is secretly a drummer for a rock band, "Hep Alien". One of her life goals is to collect every CD ever made, which by the way she hides under floor boards in her room. Lane also secretly has an American boyfriend Dave who is the guitarist in the band. Now do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah, but what is so bad about an American boyfriend, I mean this is America." Logan pointed out.

"He's non-approved by Mrs. Kim. She wants a Korean guy."

"Oh, okay got it. Now on to your best friend right?"

"Yeah, you'll probably think I'm crazy. My best friend is Lorelai Gilmore the second, also the lady talking to your parents. She as you know had me when she was sixteen, and then ran away to a small town, also known as stars Hollow where we still currently live." She looked in Logan's brown eyes, waiting for him to say something like 'Seriously you're best friend is your mom?'.

"I think that's cool. To have a parent as your best friend, I mean if she/he ever moves you're going with them anyways." Logan said, and Rory smiled.

"Thanks. So anyways my mom is the coolest, never makes you eat your vegetables because she hates them too. She loves the bangles, AC/DC, U2, all those bands, and one of her favorite movies of all time is Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. She works at the Independence Inn as the Manager and is taking business classes at the Hartford University so someday she and her friend Sookie, who is the chef at the Inn, can open their own Inn."

"Wow, she really is like super mom or something." Logan thought Rory was lucky to have such a great mom, who was fun but also protective and believed in her daughter. He hoped someday he could love someone like that, and they would love him to. He knew it sounder cheesy but that's what he felt like.

"So tell me about yourself." Rory asked said pulling Logan out of his thoughts."

"Okay well I go to Donningson, a boarding school in London, with Colin, Stephanie, and Finn. **(A/N: I made up the school.) **My dad wants me to take over the family business when I'm out of college, which will probably be Yale."

"Do you want to go to Yale?" Rory asked.

"Well, I never really thought of what colleges I want to go to, I mean I don't really have a choice. My parents want me to go to Yale or Princeton; personally I hope I go to Princeton, Far away from my parents." Logan said bitterly. Rory felt sorry for Logan, he didn't get to choose his career and his parents didn't really care about what he wanted to do.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well I go to Chilton, thanks to my grandparents what are paying for it. I want to be a Journalist, and as for colleges it's a tie between Yale and Harvard. Both have classes I want and are great schools. If I get into one and not the other that's great, but I guess if I get into both I'm screwed." Logan laughed at the last part, he liked this girl, and she was sarcastic and witty, and kind too. He didn't usually take to girls like this. He was looking at her while she looked around the school, then her watch.

"We've got 5 minutes; I guess we should start heading back." Logan noticed she sounded a little disappointed, he was happy about that.

"Yeah I guess we should." They changed directions and headed back to the area near the coffee cart. They could see their parents, but suddenly Logan stopped and grabbed Rory's hand so she was facing him. He leaned down and kissed her. Quick but sweet. He pulled away and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Just in case I never see you again." He said sweetly and walked over to his parents, leaving a dumbfounded Rory behind.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**A/N: so what did you think? I think this is one of my longest chapters for any of my stories. Almost 7 pages, I know some people can write so much longer that that. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Fate?

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! Okay just so everyone knows, the Finn being drunk 27/7 was supposed to be 24/7. Really sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing……**

**Caroline (Winny Foster), thanks for all your help! (and catching my spelling mistakes!)**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Rory stood there, her feet glued to the spot. No guy had ever kissed her like that. Not only after an hour of knowing her. Sure, Dean had kissed her out of the blue like that too, but it didn't feel anything like the way it did with Logan. Wait, she had a boyfriend she shouldn't be kissing other guys. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey what's up kid?" her mom's voice said from behind her.

"He-he kissed me." Rory said nervously.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Logan when we came over here, we were walking towards you guys, then he pulls my hand so I'm facing him and kisses me!"

"Did he say anything?" Lorelai asked smiling a little, she could tell her daughter liked it.

"Yeah, when he pulled away she said "Just in case I never see you again".

"Awwww! That's so cute. I mean you did like it right, he wasn't like forcing you to kiss hi?" Lorelai asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Well, yes I liked it, it was sweet. And nice to know he liked me, and was afraid he'd never see me again. But wait! I have a boyfriend! I'm not supposed to like kissing other guys!"

"Oh honey, he kissed you. It's not your fault he's a good kisser, and completely one hundred percent gorgeous. You didn't ask him to kiss you." Rory still looked a little guilty.

"Just don't tell Dean about it, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Lorelai added.

"Yeah I guess you're right. So are we heading back home today?" Rory asked, to avoid the subject.

"Yeah, and when we get home we'll have a Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Grease, and Coyote Ugly movie night. How's that sound?"

"Great, just as long as you don't do Violet's Coyote Ugly bar dance." Rory said, with a smile.

"Hey, I'm not making any promises." And they walked the rest of the ways to their car.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Logan sat in the back right seat of his dad's car. He wanted to spend more time with Rory Gilmore. She wasn't like other girls who threw themselves at him. She was funny and intelligent. She seemed like the shy type but, not when you got to know her.

"So Logan, how was the time you spent with Rory?" his mom asked and he sighed, he loved his parents, but sometimes he wished they would just let him choose his own path.

"She's nice; we talked about our friends and what colleges we want to got to." Logan answered.

"Oh well that's good. So where should we go for dinner?" his mom asked. Logan chose to ignore the question, wherever they went he would find something to eat.

…………………………………

Shira noticed something about Logan's attitude that was different. Mitchum chose the place they were eating at, Portofino's. Mitchum and Logan both loved Italian food. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Logan put on his headphones and turn on his iPod. She sighed, he seemed out in space like he was thinking about something, Shira was pretty sure it was Rory Gilmore, she always knew some girl would change her son. But she didn't know it would come this quick.

……………………………

"Mom?" Rory asked as her mom was putting in the Coyote Ugly DVD. They had already watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Grease.

"Yeah hon?"

"Do… do you think I'll ever see him again?" she asked. Her mom walked back over to the couch and sat down facing her daughter.

"Well I think that if you are meant to see each other again, fate will take over and set it up." Lorelai said smiling, her daughter was scared she would never see a guy again, 'Man they grow up to fast'.

"You believe in fate?" Rory asked with sarcasm

"Hey I've seen movies! For example it was fate that got Charlie and that Golden Ticket together!" Lorelai said totally serious. They were silent for a few minutes and then burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, time to be quiet for the movie." Lorelai said and they enjoyed the rest of their movie night with a sugar high.

…………………………………

Honor Huntzberger was home from spring Break from Yale. Her family had gotten back about 4 hours ago, from giving her younger brother Logan a tour of Yale and dinner. She woke up in bed thirsty. So she grabbed her fuzzy bathrobe and put it on for warmth, and slid on the matching slippers and headed out of her room towards the kitchen. She walked into the living room to see Logan watching T.V. Typical teenage guy staying up late watching T.V. or playing video games, he did that a lot. But she noticed, looking at her brother who was lying on the couch, that he wasn't watching the T.V. he was looking at the ceiling. She walked over and tapped him bringing him out of whatever thoughts he was thinking and he jumped.

"Scoot." She said and he sat himself up making room for her on the couch.

"What's up?" She asked and he sighed and looked at her.

"What would make you think something's up?" He asked.

"Excuse me? Older sister here, I always know when something's different in your life. Is it about Lorelai Gilmore and Lorelai Gilmore?" She asked.

"How-"

"Mom said you bumped into them today." Honor said with a sly smile then added, "She also said you haven't really been yourself since you left Yale. I quote 'He seemed so distant…'" She said in a mock-Shira voice, and they both started laughing.

"So my little brother, why don't you tell your loving, beautiful, increadibl-"

"Fine, just stop with the adjectives." Honor smiled a "get-on-with-it-already" smile.

"Fine, Fine." And Logan told Honor about his day up to him saying goodbye…..

"Oh man I have a feeling you did something she'll never forget."

"Do you want me to finish?"

"Yes, yes go on."

"Okay, so I don't know why I did it really it just came over me. So I kissed her, and when I pulled away I said 'Just in case I never see you again,' and walked away."

"Aww my little brother has become romantic!" Honor said and hugged Logan.

"She probably won't even remember soon, she has a boyfriend remember?" Logan said looking sad.

"Logan no girl has that experience and forgets about it, it's like every girls dream for a hot guy to do something like that." Logan looked a little happier after she said this.

**OooooooooooooooooO**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is sort of short! Well Next Chapter is into the future! Yale! Man I have planed it almost all out, with the help of my friend Caroline of course! (Thank you again!) Okay, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Like Capitain Jack Sparrow

**A/N: Hey! Man, you guys are so awesome! I love all the reviews! Okay now in this chapter I skipped 2 years and now Rory and Logan are both starting their first year of Yale. And I used some stuff from the show for this chapter, because I can't imagine it with out them.**

**Caroline (W. F.): You pretty much co-wrote this chapter! Thank you SO MUCH for all the help…… and for making me watch Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything; why else would I be writing fanfics? Oh and I also don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, A Walk to Remember, or Coyote Ugly.**

**I decided to jump start Lorelai and Luke's relationship and have Rory not a virgin, so the Dragonfly is already open. The whole Dean getting married to Lindsay happened during the summer. He and Rory DID sleep together but he is still with Lindsay. **

**Oh and no offence to anyone who does/takes Yoga.**

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

Rory and Lorelai had finished unloading Luke's truck. (With his help of course.) Now they were in the hallway out side of her 2 room dorm saying goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Lorelai said pulling Rory into a hug.

"Me too mom!"

"Promise to keep in touch?"

"We'll at least exchange cards at Christmas time."

"With a detailed letter of what's happened over the year."

"And a picture."

"Don't joke!"

"You started I-"Rory was interrupted by someone carrying a big box bumping into them.

"Ugh…… Hey look it's a mini fridge!" Lorelai said.

"So?"

"So, I want one!"

"So, go get one." Rory said still not getting the point.

"Not for me for you. For your dorm, late night study crams when everything else is closed."

"Well I guess it could come in handy."

"Look at everything they have!" Lorelai said looking into an open dorm room, but Rory pulled her away.

"Mom!"

"What look they have a rug and flowers…"

"Flowers will just die Mom."

"They have the most beautiful vase of fake flowers I've ever seen! Alright that's it I'm going to go buy you all the things I should have thought of before. Copper Boom!" Lorelai said and started to walk away.

"Copper Boom!" Rory yelled back, she would ask her mom what that meant when she came back. Rory walked into the common room of the 2 room dorm. Her roommate hadn't come yet, and all Rory knew was that her initials were S.J. thanks to the post-it on one of the doors. She sat on the floor her legs crossed and closed her eyes. She was tired and all of the stuff that happened over the summer was wearing her down. She was glad that despite all the stuff that happened with Dean, nothing had changed between her mom and herself. Rory was so deep in thought she didn't hear the door open then close, but a girls voice pulled her out of those thoughts.

"Oh man, please tell me you aren't one of those weird yoga people." The girl asked. Rory quickly opened her eyes and stood up. The girl had blonde hair up in a messy ponytail and was holding a big box and one bag on each of he arms. Rory wrinkled her nose at the girl's question.

"God no, I hate all things exercise. Do you need some help?" Rory responded and the girl laughed.

"Sure." Rory took the box and walked over to her new roommate's room and opened the door, then put the box on the floor.

"I'm Stephanie Johnson, but just call me Steph." Stephanie said holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, but I go by Rory."

"Huh, Gilmore sounds familiar."

"Well m-"Rory was interrupted by the sound of the common room door being flung open and a girl yelling…

"Stephanie!" Rory and Steph walked out to the common room to see an angry and frustrated looking red-headed girl standing in the middle of the room.

"Okay before I ask you what's wrong this is my roommate Rory Gilmore. Rory this is one of my best friends Rosemary Lennox. Okay Rosemary, what's wrong? Is Finn stalking you again?"

"No, it's worse. My roommate is crazy! I've spent 10 minutes with her and I already think she belongs in a mental institute!" Rosemary almost yelled, throwing her arms up.

"Okay no what makes her that bad?" Stephanie asked.

"She's wacko! Right now she is setting up her Craft Corner with her Life Coach!"

"Like on Oprah?" Rory asked.

"Exactly!" Rosemary said loudly.

"Okay I don't really believe the whole life coach thing." Stephanie said, and Rosemary glared at her. She was about to say something else when a blonde haired girl holding a glue gun with the cord wrapped around itself walked through the already open door.

"Oh, Rosemary found you. I was wondering if you need that corner by the T.V.? I need a place for my bead drawers." Paris said, and Rory was in shock.

"No! Oh my god, no!" Rory blurted out before Rosemary could say anything.

"Rory! I was wondering when I would see you! I mean I was pretty sure I would see you at the paper, or one of the coffee carts, or the library, or maybe-" but she was cut off by the start of Rory's freak out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here? Well I came to ask Rosemary if she needed the corner by the…"

"Not here in my dorm here at Yale?"

"I go here now." Paris said calmly.

"Why?"

"Well Rory, you and I both know I didn't get into Harvard and that I slept with Jamie. Well actually pretty much half the world knows I didn't get into Harvard, and that I slept with Jamie. I mean come on, it was C-SPAN."

"Well why aren't you at Princeton with Jamie?" Rory asked with gritted teeth.

"Because, it would be like I was copying him." Paris said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh my god!" Rory yelled frustrated, she didn't notice three guys walk in the door.

"But now since you came here doesn't it seem like you were copying me?"

"Well no, because we were never real good friends. That's another reason I came here. I told Terrence about you and I and he thinks our journey isn't over."

"Who the hell is Terrence?" Rory asked still so freaked out, she wished her mom would hurry up and get her.

"My life coach."

"Told yah." Rosemary said to Stephanie, who rolled her eyes.

"Rory? I can't remember if this is the right room, so I guess if it's not I'm totally screwed." Lorelai said coming in with a cardboard tray of coffee. She noticed the three boys first, the blonde one looking pale.

"No way! I was so right, in your face Rory!" Lorelai yelled.

"What?" Rory asked turning around.

"Oh man! I love it when I'm right." Everyone was quiet when the tall dark haired and tan guy spoke up.

"Huh, okay so I guess this calls for an 'Awkward'?" He said with his Australian accent and the other brunette laughed a little nervously.

"You've got that right." Lorelai said.

……………………

_**Logan's POV**_

Logan and two of his best friends were walking to the last of their four-some, Stephanie's room to help her unpack and bring things in. When they found the right room the heard a girls voice yelling from the open door.

"I don't think that's Stephanie." Colin said.

"Yeah cause god knows she's yelled at us plenty times before." I said and we walked through the door.

"Oh my god!" a girl yelled.

"But now since you came here doesn't it seem like you were copying me?" she said Logan saw her face and was in a state of shock, was that who he thought it was? He saw her face again. Yep it was, he felt himself get pale.

"Well no, because we were never real good friends. That's another reason I came here. I told Terrence about you and I and he thinks our journey isn't over." Another girl with blonde hair said. And she seemed to be the one Rory was yelling at.

"Who the hell is Terrence?" Rory yelled at the girl.

"My life coach." She answered.

"Told yah." His other friend Rosemary said to Stephanie, who rolled her eyes.

"Rory? I can't remember if this is the right room, so I guess if it's not I'm totally screwed." A woman looking a little older that Rory, Logan recognized as her mom Lorelai walked in, and looked at him then said…

"No way! I was so right, in your face Rory!"

"What?" Rory asked turning around, and Logan got a better look at her. She still looked the same, a little older and taller but she still had her beautiful skin and blue eyes, her hair was in curls right now but it was still the same color. He thought she was just as beautiful as the first time he saw her. But what if she didn't remember him? What if Honor was wrong about all the stuff she said?

"Oh man! I love it when I'm right!" Lorelai yelled, 'What was she right about'.

"Huh, okay so I guess this calls for an 'Awkward'?" Finn said from beside him.

"You've got that right." Lorelai said.

"Logan, you look like you've seen a ghost, did you know that?" Finn asked him.

……………………………

Stephanie clapped her hands and said, "Okay so who knows who? And what one earth is this lady talking about?" gesturing to Lorelai.

"Well, Rory and Logan **_know _**each other." Lorelai said with raised eyebrows and a sly smile.

"Mom…" Rory said quietly.

"What I'm just saying, that you two do **_know _**each other, because well….." she trailed off looking at Rory's face, witch clearly said say-that-and –you-die.

"So you are Rory's mom?" Stephanie asked, changing the subject.

"Yep, that's me Lorelai V. Gilmore the second, yes I know what you're thinking. 'You and your daughter have the same name?' Yes I named her after me because I thought, 'Hey guys name their sons after themselves all the time, why can't I?'" Lorelai rambled.

"I think the Demerol had something to do with it too." Rory said and they started laughing.

"Hey! Is that the thanks I get for giving you my pretty name?" Lorelai said in a fake-hurt voice.

"No, I love you."

"Okay that's better."

"Okay, rewind here! How the hell do Rory and Logan know each other?"

"That's a long story." Logan and Rory said at the same time.

""Well this calls for a girls night! Pizza, Chinese, Ice Cream, Movies….."

"Oh goody! I love girls' nights!" Finn said in a high pitched girly voice and everyone looked at him funny.

"What?"

"The keyword Finn is **_Girl's _**night." Rosemary said.

"Oh….. Well that's just sexist!"

"Yeah sure Finn. So since you are having a Girls night, we will be having a boys night out at the Pub." Colin said.

"What happened to the tight ass Colin I used to know and love?" Stephanie asked and Colin blushed a little.

"Uhh, just on vacation for the night." He said, as Finn dragged both him and Logan out the door.

"Aww, he likes you!" Lorelai said poking Stephanie.

"No he doesn't."

"Yeah, he does." Rory said.

"How would you know?"

"Well that is what this Girls night is for getting to know each other and talk about our love lives." Lorelai answered for Rory.

"Let's get the stuff!" she added.

"Okay Paris is in charge of ordering the Pizza, Chinese, Tacos and what ever else you can get delivered.

"Stephanie and Rosemary, you guys are in charge of the junk food, Ice cream, candy, chips, everything that clogs your arteries." Lorelai said.

"And last Rory and I will get the movies, ready and break!" She yelled that last part.

………………

_**Later that night…….**_

"Do you think he's embarrassed himself enough yet?" Colin asked. Finn had (of course) a lot to drink and was now doing an imitation of Violet's Coyote Ugly bar dance on the bar.

"Give it few more minutes." Logan answered, but he didn't get a few more minutes because the bar tender started yelling at Finn who ran back over to their table.

"You know they really should say 'don't try this at real bars' in Coyote Ugly, because then people might think you really can do that." Finn said sitting down and Logan and Colin rolled their eyes.

"So, Logan are you going to tell us now?"

"Tell you guys what?"

"About how you and Rory know each other!" Finn yelled.

"Fine, Fine…….." Logan told the story.

_**Meanwhile at Stephanie and Rory's dorm……………….**_

_**Rory had just got done telling the girls how she and Logan knew each other.**_

"Oh! I always knew one girl would change Logan! And soon a girl will come along for Colin and Finn too." Stephanie said thoughtfully.

"I think some one already has for Colin….." Rosemary said looking at Stephanie.

"Oh not that again. He doesn't like me!"

"Yes he does! Haven't you seen the look on his face when you go out with other guys? He gets totally jealous!" Rosemary said, desperate for Stephanie to believe her.

"Fine whatever." Stephanie said.

Someone knocked on the door, and Lorelai and Rory both went to answer it. It was the pizza guy holding four pizzas.

"Hmm 9 ½?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"What?" The guy said.

"Nothing, so that's 40 right?" she paid the guy and they brought the pizzas back in. They had already watched A Walk to Remember, and they decided to watch Pirates of the Caribbean for a laugh.

"_Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack Sparrow yelled._

"Oh my God!" Stephanie suddenly said loudly.

"What?" They all asked.

"He is just like Finn! They kind of look alike and they act so much alike too! Oh and they both have the accent." she said and everyone, watched Captain Jack Sparrow closely on the screen.

"Oh my God, you're right." Rosemary said after Jack threw the empty flask on the ground.

"He does kind of look like Finn." Rory said tilting her head a little to the side.

"I think I've come up with an idea for my birthday party next week." Stephanie said smiling evilly.

"What?" Paris asked.

"A costume party!"

"Oh that sounds so fun!" Rory said.

"Yeah but not just any costume party, it would be for my closest friends and I would pick the person or animal or whatever that they would dress up as! And they have to stay in character the whole night and there will be one winner who gets a prize or something."

"Yeah that sounds perfect! But I have to help you pick everyone's part!" Rosemary said.

"Yeah!" They all finished the movie and then retired to they're rooms, except for Rosemary and Lorelai. Rosemary stayed the night to help Stephanie plan for her party in her room, while Rory and Lorelai watched more movies and Lorelai slept over.

_**After Logan had told the guys the story……..**_

"No way Logan! The all mighty Huntzberger trying to get a girl's attention." Colin said.

"Now Logan is that how we raised you?" Finn asked in a fake Shira voice and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I've only known her for like a day and I already felt a connection with her. I know I'm not the mushy kind of guy but she's different, she didn't throw herself at me and star flirting. She was just normal kind of like Steph but I'm attracted to her in a way I couldn't be to Steph." Logan explained and looked down at his Scotch.

"Hey Logan we didn't really mean to come down on you I mean we all know how Colin feels about Steph, although she doesn't know. So this is probably like that." Finn said sounding sober.

"Whoa Finn when did you become all touchy feely?" Colin asked.

"Since I felt like being touchy feely." Logan rolled his eyes at his two friends, but he was glad they weren't judging him.

"So are we going to go now?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I've had enough of this place." Colin said and Finn whipped around looking at Colin.

"How can you be tired of a place that has all the alcohol you need?"

…………………………

**A/N: Okay so how happy are you with me? This was a long chapter and that's why it took so long to finish…….. Okay so I was lazy too. But it's finished now right? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Jim

**A/N: Okay I know what you're thinking, I suck right? But its summer, and I had to come up with characters for all the people and I wanted them to be perfect. Then I had to change Rory and Logan's characters because of what happened in Pirate's of the Caribbean 2. I'm not going to say anymore, in case you haven't seen that movie yet. And if you haven't, YOU NEED TO!**

**Disclaimer: No, no, I don't own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to… Uhh okay who exactly owns them now? And I don't own ANY of the movies/characters for the part either.**

**Okay so this is that last thing I'm going to say. Major freak out I had deleted this chapter when It was almost finished! Can you believe how stupid I am? Anyways I restored it from the Recycling Bin! I'm so proud of myself…..I'm not that great with computers. But I'm a genius compared to my mom! Okay now that chapter!**

**_WARNING:_ Okay I lied, if you haven't read the 6th Harry Potter book but wanted too, I spoil the ending so don't read if you don't want to know.**

…………………………

_Rory Gilmore_

_You have been invited to Stephanie Johnson's _

_Costume Birthday Party._

_Your Character has been assigned and is printed below in bold._

**_Elisabeth Bennet, from the movie "Pride and Prejudice"_**

_If you have a problem with your character, please contact me…But that doesn't mean I'll change it!_

**_Place: The Windsor Club, Rose Room_**

**_Time: 7:00pm--? Saturday, August 20th_**

_Rules:_

_You must stay in character at all times._

_Do not tell anybody who your character is until the party._

_Have fun!_

_(Rule number two does not apply to you)_

_**Gifts are not required but greatly appreciated. **_

Rory found the invitation taped to her door, along with one for her mother…

_Lorelai Gilmore_

_You have been invited to Stephanie Johnson's_

_Costume Birthday Party. Your Character has been assigned and is printed below in bold._

**_Professor Minerva McGonagall, from the movies "Harry Potter" (1, 2, 3, and 4) _**

_If you have a problem with your character, please contact me… But that doesn't mean I'll change it!_

**_Place: The Windsor Club, Rose Room_**

**_Time: 7:00pm--? Saturday, August 20th_**

_Rules:_

_You must stay in character at all times._

_Do not tell anybody who your character is until the party._

_Have fun!_

_(Rule number two does not apply to you.)_

_**Gifts are not required but greatly appreciated. **_

Elizabeth Bennet, Rory repeated in her mind. I guess it won't be that bad. Rory took both invitations, and walked out of her dorm and pulled out her cell phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Hello, Lorelai Gilmore's house of whores. Press one for Lorelai, press two for Rory, she is at Yale but I'm sure she'd like the money—"

"Mom." Rory said as she rolled her eyes and stopped in the back of the coffee cart line. It had been two days since the movie/sleepover night. And every time she saw Logan she acted casual, as if they just met two days ago. Logan had been doing the same.

"Oh hey Rory. What do I owe this pleasure? Don't you have classes soon?"

"Yah, I'm in the coffee cart line. And I would like to tell you we have been invited to Stephanie's Costume Birthday party…." Rory didn't finish, because she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lorelai asked, "I want to laugh! Tell me. Tell me!"

"Oh I don't know if you'll find this that funny." Rory said thinking about her mom's reaction, to finding out who'd she be going as.

"Why? I pretty much find anything funny…. Say pudding."

"Pudding?" Rory said, and Lorelai burst out laughing in her ear.

"Ok fine you'll find out any way. As I was saying earlier, We have been invited to Stephanie's Costume Birthday party, and you we're assigned to go as Professor McGonagall, from all the Harry Potter movies." Rory said, and started giggling again.

"Professor McGonagall? Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Then there was silence on the other line. "Mom?"

"Do I look like her or something? I mean I'm not old, I don't have any wrinkles. And my hair still looks like it did 16 years ago. You'd tell me if I really looked that bad right?" Lorelai rambled.

"Mom, I think it's meant to be funny. Not to make you think you look old."

"Well, I guess I could live with it." She said still uncertain.

"So tomorrow is Friday." Rory said.

"Yes it is."

"Well, I was thinking I'd come to Stars Hollow this weekend and we can get our costumes all ready because it is next Saturday."

"Sounds good….. So do you think I should wear my Spice Girls T-shirt? That would really make Emily mad." Lorelai said in a dreamy voice.

"If you really feel you have to then go ahead." Rory said rolling her eyes and stepping up to the cart.

"I'll have the biggest size of coffee you have." Rory ordered.

"Would you like anything in it?"

"Uh-oh. Did he just ask what I think he asked?" Lorelai said into the phone.

"Yes he did, but he doesn't know us so I'll forgive him." Rory looked at the guy, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Uhh, Jim." He said looking at Rory weirdly.

"Hi Jim, I'm Rory and I'm sure you will see me here a lot, but just so you know don't ask me that anymore. I take my coffee just plain and easy……Not easy like-"

"Yeah I get it." Jim said laughing and getting her coffee.

"Thank you Jim, I'm sure we will become very good friends."

"Dirty." Lorelai said.

"Shut up mom." Rory said.

"Okay so Friday night I wear my Spice Girls shirt and we will have an awesome weekend together! Bye Hun."

"Bye mom." Rory said taking her coffee from Jim and hanging up her phone.

……………………

**_Saturday: Shopping………_**

"Okay so, witch dress do you want? I think the one at the party would be best, the white one..." Lorelai suggested. Rory and her mom were at a fabric store picking out the stuff they would need for Lorelai to make their costumes.

"Yeah I like that one too."

"……but with no sleeves." Lorelai finished.

"What? No." Rory said looking panicked.

"Relax I was just kidding, you are such a goody-two-shoes." Lorelai said picking out some nice white fabric.

"Hey what do you think of me giving Professor McGonagall a makeover? Little black dress, square framed glasses, and the hat. I'll still have my hair white, but I really don't want to wear a robe thingy, I want to be like they kinky version of her, the one she only shows to P.D."

"Who?"

"Professor Dumbledore, P.D." Lorelai said, "Everyone knows they belong together."

"Apparently not, because he dies in the 6th book." Rory said taking some black cloth off a shelf and holding it out to Lorelai.

"What? Why did you tell me that? I haven't read it yet." Lorelai said taking the fabric from her and holding it up to the light.

"Umm, well I thought you had read it and you asked me and when I first finished reading it you asked me to tell you all about it. So you just don't remember."

"Man you're and elephant." Lorelai said.

"What? You think I look like an elephant?"

"No elephants remember everything and so do you."

"Oh yeah."

……………………………

**_Friday August 19th (day before the party)_**

Rory walked out of her last class. She was in a calm relaxed mood, happy and excited about the next day, Stephanie's Party. Yesterday when she had no classes she went to Stars Hollow so she and her mom could put the final touches on their costumes. Rory had to admit it, (but only to herself) that she did look great in her costume, she absolutely loved it. Only one thing was bugging her: she hadn't seen Logan all week. Not at Lunch. or the paper, no where. But she had heard from Stephanie that he had been there all week. I should have just talked to him. Rory thought while stopping in the back of the coffee line. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice him right in front of her. Rory pulled out her wallet, but dropped it, and it opened spilling out her coins. She sighed and bent down to pick it up only to come face to face with him.

"Oh my god!" Rory said almost falling over and Logan laughed.

"If only I could count how many times a girl has said that to me." Logan said with a smirk picking up more coins.

"You scared me half to death." Rory said annoyed.

"Oh now that's not very flattering." Logan said as he picked up the last coin and he and Rory both dumped them back into he wallet.

"It wasn't supposed to be. You're next." Rory pointed in front of Logan.

"I'll have a medium plain black coffee and what do you want Rory?"

"You don't have to buy me coffee."

"No it's fine just tell him."

"Okay," Rory looked and saw that it was Jim, and she smiled. "He knows what I want."

"Now that is Dirty." Logan said paying Jim the money who laughed.

"Shut up. You know what I meant." Rory said pushing Logan's shoulder and Jim gave them their coffee.

"Bye Jim!" Rory said waving.

"Bye Rory."

"So you got invited to Steph's party right?" Logan asked sipping his coffee.

"Yep, so did my mom." Rory said, they were walking in the direction of Rory's dorm.

"So who's your character?" Logan asked.

"You know the rules." Rory answered.

"Well I was never one to play by the rules." Logan said with a smirk and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well this is my dorm." Rory said stopping in front of her door.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the party right?" Logan said, he hadn't seen Rory all week and didn't want to leave.

"Yeah you will." Rory smiled a little nervously thinking the same thing Logan was. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips and opened her door and went inside.

Logan was shocked but quickly got over it and started to walk back to his dorm. It was only a peck on the lips, and he felt like he was walking on air.

…………………

**A/N: I know short right? Well the next chap will probably be the easiest to right because well it's STEPH"S PARTY! Are you excited? I'll try and get it out ASAP, but being my first year of high school, I can't promise anything. (Still somehow wishing I'll get asked to Homecoming…….) And the butt-load of homework sucks!**


	6. Anne De Zogheb and Finn's sister

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, and sorry. I'm horrible! So here is this chapter! There is a part in this chapter that has been used a lot, but I love the way it easily fits into almost any Rogan story but I don't want to spoil it for you so if you don't catch it I'll mention it at the end of the chapter.**

**P.S: Who has a new show to watch? I mean not in the place of GG but like another one you have to clear your schedule for? Well I have three new ones! Veronica Mars (By the way if any of you are fans, it is almost for sure going to be cancelled! So if you go to w w w . e o n l i n e . c o m, without the spaces, and then to "watch with Kristin" and you can vote! It's worked for the last few years they have done it so it's worth a shot right?) The other new favorite show I have is One Tree Hill (I'm sorry to say I love it now just a little more than GG and VM, and I bought all three seasons.) The last one is Grey's Anatomy, so exciting, but I always have to look away when they cut people open or whenever they show blood.**

**ABOUT THE STORY: Rory's grandparents already separated, then got back together with the vow renewals thing. One more thing is that Lorelai already bought Paul Anka (the dog) just because she wanted a dog. These things aren't really important to the story but they're mentioned a little in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing……**

………………………

Rory sat on her couch in her dorm room in her costume. Her mom was late, but that was nothing new. They planned to get to the party together, and then go to Stars Hollow for the weekend together. Finally there was a knock on the door. Rory raced up and opened it, laughing at the sight of her mom. Lorelai went through with her idea of a kinky McGonagall, she had on a little black dress with knee high black boots, her hair died a temporary white was pulled back and toped of with a green witch's hat, green square framed glasses and loose matching green robe.

"Man I wonder if anyone will really know who you're supposed to be. I don't think she would ever wear that." Rory said grabbing her purse and locking the door on their way out.

"I think they will get it. And there was no rule that said you can't tweak your character." Lorelai pointed out as they got into her jeep and drove to the party.

…………………………

When Rory walked into the Rose room with Lorelai, the first thing that caught her attention was Finn. He was dressed just like Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, but the thing that made his costume way over the top was what he was holding: a leash leading to a golden retriever who was standing and wagging his/or her tail. The dog was dressed up like a pirate ship, which looked almost exactly like the Back Pearl, with its head, legs, and wagging tail sticking out of the ship costume.

Rory laughed out loud and caught her mom's attention.

"What are you laughing at?" Lorelai asked. Rory pointed to Finn.

"Look! He looks just like Jack sparrow, and with the dog! Oh my God!" Rory was laughing so hard and when Lorelai saw Finn and the dog she joined in. Finn noticed them and walked over.

" 'Ello loves. May I ask what you are laughing at?"

"Why, Mr. Sparrow your costume! I find it rather hilarious." Rory said quickly getting into her character with a bad accent.

"Yes, I guess it is a little funny. But that does not excuse the fact that no dogs are allowed at Hogwarts. Only Cats, bats, rats, and owls, or smaller pets like frogs." Lorelai said with an accent equally as horrible as Rory's. Then three of them burst out laughing.

Rory decided she would go and get her mom and herself a drink from the bar. As she walked towards it she took the time to look at the room, it was so much different from the last time she had been there. No orchids and the white walls were covered with black cloth and the chandelier that used to be hanging from the ceiling was replaced by the largest disco ball she had ever seen. Along the walls were many different colored lights, some moving, some with patterns, and some just plain. The whole room looked amazing.

When Rory got to the bar the first person she noticed was Paris who was sitting on a stool. Rory couldn't help but think back to the old Chilton days when she saw her costume.

"Why my friend Paris, how ironic you are dressed as Juliet. Don't you think?" Rory said in character. Paris glared at Rory and sighed.

"Oh yes-ith. It's extremely ironic. How many of people can say-ith they have-ith been both, Romeo AND Juliet in their lives…ith." Paris said with fake enthusiasm. Rory laughed.

"Let's only be in character when we are around Steph. Less hassle that way." Rory said ordering a Gin martini and a club soda and Paris nodded, relived.

"Come on my mom is over there talking to Finn…… I mean Jack Sparrow."

"He really looks like him." Paris said.

"I know Steph picked the perfect costume for him!" Rory replied, then asked, "Hey have you seen Logan?" and Paris whipped her head around to look at Rory.

"I thought you two were playing the whole we've never met before thing?"

"Yeah well that was until yesterday when he walked me to my dorm and we were talking, then when we got to my door I kissed him. But it wasn't a make out, just a peck I guess you could call it, but I want to talk to him about us. I know one thing, and that's that I'm pretty sure it's a crush and who knows what that could turn into?"

…………………………

"Rory!" Rory spun around to face Stephanie who was wearing a short blue dress, with a see through-ish robe over. It took Rory a minute to figure out that it was lingerie.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Rory asked using her fake accent.

"Wendy! From Peter Pan, just more grown up and sexy."

"Oh very clever." Rory said quickly and a little sarcastically.

"Hey! Watch the accent Gilmore." Stephanie snapped back just as fast, and they both laughed.

"So how do you like my party so far?"

"Oh it's great! I love the decorations and lights." Rory replied once again taking in the amazingly decorated room.

"Thanks! I love it too; I was here yesterday when they were putting everything up so it would be exactly like I imagined it. And it did turn out that way."

"Yes it is great." Rory looked at the dance floor where her mom was dancing with Finn and Finn's golden retriever; they were both laughing at something, then she looked at Paris who had been sitting at the bar for the whole hour they had been there. Right now some guy was trying to get her to dance with him and she looked like she was about to rip his head off. Rory still hadn't seen any sign of Logan but she didn't want to ask Stephanie about it and get interrogated. Rory looked at the door once more just in time to see Logan enter with a pretty blonde girl. They weren't holding hands or showing any sign of flirty affection but Rory was still surprised… in a bad way.

"Um I'm going to go get another drink." Rory said quickly downing the rest of her soda so it wasn't full.

"Okay sure. Oh there's Logan finally I'm going to go say hi." Steph said walking in the direction Rory was jus looking a few seconds earlier. She walked over the where Paris was sitting; she had gotten the guy to leave her alone. Rory slumped into the stool next to Paris and asked the bar tender for a coke.

"What up?" Paris asked. _'God she knows me too well'_ Rory thought.

"Look over there." Rory said pointing to where Logan, Stephanie, and the blonde girl were standing and talking. Logan was dressed as some guy from an older time, but Rory wasn't sure exactly what from where she was sitting while his date (she guessed), was dressed up as some kind of queen fairy pink thing.

"Oh. Who's the blonde?"

"I have no idea but it doesn't look to good for me." Rory sighed then added, "Oh well after everything that happened this summer maybe I should just take a break from guys."

"Yeah I guess…" Paris started then saw Rosemary walked over to them." Hey Rosemary, who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"She's Daphnie, from Scooby Doo." Rory said laughing.

"From what?" Paris asked and Rory looked at her funny while Rosemary laughed.

"Were you ever a kid?" Rosemary asked her. "It's a cartoon! Then it was made into a movie with real people." Paris just looked at her obviously still not getting it.

"Freddie Prince Jr.? Sarah Michelle Gellar?" Rory asked and still nothing, "You have such a sheltered life."

"Well sorry. Oh and you might want to either walk away or play it cool because Stephanie, Colin, Logan, and blonde mystery girl are heading this way." Paris whispered to Rory.

"What?" She asked as she started to get up but it was too late as Stephanie got there quickly.

"What's up everyone?" She asked. Rory quickly stole a glance at Logan who had just said something to the mystery girl.

"Nothing." Paris and Rory said at the same time.

"Whoo! Your mom can sure dance. I might just have to give up on red heads and marry your mom Rory." Finn's voice said as he and Lorelai came over and joined the group.

"Oh boy, I've always wanted an exotic man." Lorelai said.

"I think you're forgetting you're dating Luke." Rory said

"Well it looks like I can finally have an affair with someone. To bad you aren't a gardener Finn." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"But I was finally going to give commitment a try! And I don't want to test that out if the woman isn't a one man woman!" Finn said dramatically while everyone laughed and Lorelai patted Finn's back.

"I'm not exactly in the know with everyone here." The Blonde girl said.

"Oh right sorry Honor!" Stephanie said.

"Well this blonde girl dressed as Juliet is Paris Gellar, Professor McGonagall is Lorelai Gilmore. She is Richard and Emily's daughter, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet is Rory Gilmore, Lorelai's daughter. Guys this is Honor Huntzburger."

"You're married?" Paris asked.

"That was probably the one stupid question you have ever asked I your entire life." Lorelai said, as Rory quickly became relived.

"Not true. I once asked my mom how pens worked when I was like 10 and she sent me to my room for two hours." Paris replied sarcastically. The she added, "And I was just asking. You never know with people these days. Ever watch One Tree Hill? Haley and Nathan got married their junior year."

"No, we're not married she's my older sister." Logan said looking at Rory who was looking at Paris and smiling.

"Paris when have you ever watched One Tree Hill?" Rory asked just trying to imagine Paris watching it.

"Well I started watching it when I was gone from school after the C-SPAN incident." And Rory nodded her head understandingly then turned to Honor.

"It's nice to meet you Glinda." She said holding out her hand which Honor shook.

"Thanks! The Wizard of Oz was my favorite movie when I was little and I always wanted to be Glinda, and Stephanie remembered."

"Well, of course I remembered, you were Glinda for three straight Halloweens." Stephanie said and everyone laughed.

"So what year are you in?" Paris asked Honor.

"I just started my third year at Yale." She answered then turned to Rory and said, "Hey are you the Rory Logan met at Yale, when you two were like sixteen and you two like-"

"Yes Honor this is that Rory." Logan said cutting Honor off and glaring at her, while Lorelai made kissy faces at Rory who just ignored her.

"Hey Finn, I was wondering what your dog's name is?" Rory asked trying to get her mom to stop making faces.

"Oh she belongs to my older sister. She named her Anne De Zogheb; she was a big Paul Anka fan but it's a girl dog so, well you get the picture." Finn answered, then Lorelai and Rory started laughing.

"Oh my God! That is so funny!" Lorelai started, "I named my dog Paul Anka!"

"No way. Whoa, that is just to weird." Finn said, and after everyone had a good laugh Lorelai said while looking at Finn,

"Well, I'm up for another round of dancing."

"It would be my pleasure doll." He replied. "Come on Anne," and he, Lorelai, and Anne De Zogheb walked back to the dance floor.

"Come on Colin, let's dance." Stephanie said pulling Colin along to the dance floor as well.

"So Rory, would you like to dance?" Logan asked with British accent, bending down to offer Rory his hand and she understood who he was dressed up as.

"Why of course Mr. Darcy." Rory replied.

…………………………………

**A/N: Yeah, hate me if you want it was short and it was mostly a filler. I don't like it very much but I guess that's my problem right? Okay for those who didn't get why I had Finn name his dog Anne De Zogheb, she was Paul Anka's (the person) wife, so I thought that would be funny. Last, the thing I mentioned in my first A/N, it was the whole Rory thinks Honor is another girl who Logan brings along as a date. Yes I know a lot of stories have that, but I like it so deal.**


	7. Misleadings, Misreadings, Misdates?

**A/N: Hey, so I know that it has been forever, but the new chapter is here! So did anyone watch **_**Grey's Anatomy**_** last Thursday night? Well if you missed it or you were just totally oblivious, Edward Herrmann (a.k.a. Richard Gilmore) was on it! He was very funny!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nil, zilch, nada, zero, nix, nothing. Like my use of synonyms? **

………………………

_Wednesday_

"So I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go out Friday night? Just the two of us?" Logan asked trying to hide his nervousness. He was sitting at his desk in his dorm room talking to Rory on the phone. It had been about a week and a half since Stephanie's party and they only times they had gone out, they had been with their five friends. Logan really wanted to go out just with Rory, and hopefully start dating.

"Oh. Well, you see I would really love to Logan but-"

"No, no it's okay I'll just talk to you later then."

"Wait Logan-"

"I've got a lot of work to do so I'll see you later." Logan finished quickly and hung up. He didn't want to hear the probably fake excuse she had. Why had he been so stupid? That peck on the lips was so obviously platonic. He thought to himself.

………………………

Rory closed her phone looking at it sadly. He probably thought she didn't like him now. God why couldn't she just tell her Grandmother she was sick? Then go out and have a great night alone, on a date, with Logan.

"Hey what's up with the sad puppy face?" Stephanie asked her, walking into Rory's room and opening her closet. Rory had gotten used to Steph doing this, barging in and going through Rory's closet or make up, testing it then asking if she could borrow it. It was one of Stephanie's flaws that should have bugged her, but didn't because it was nice to have a great friend who felt so comfortable with her. Plus she missed seeing Lane everyday and Stephanie was easy to talk to.

"Nothing." Rory lied. Okay so maybe she still had t work on the whole 'being open' thing.

"Ha, yeah right." Steph said pulling out a Navy Blue v-neck sweater from Rory's closet and pulling it over the tank top she was wearing then she walked over to Rory's bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Can I borrow this?" she asked and Rory smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah go ahead." Steph smiled back then sat on Rory's bead next to her.

"Alright, no tell me what's up. And don't lie again and say nothing because I have a sixth sense about these things."

"Logan just called and asked me out for Friday night." She said falling back onto her pillows and sighing sadly.

"Well, that's great isn't it?"

"It should have been, except for the fact that I have to go to Friday night dinner." Stephanie gave her a what-the hell-are-you-talking-about look and Rory explained the whole situation about her Grandparents and then what had happened with Logan on the phone.

"Aww, I thought I'd never see the day Logan actually asked out a girl, to do something without us! And two days in advance I might add, he's playing by the rules." She said smiling but then quickly frowned. "Well I'm going off to explain this to him." Stephanie added and quickly ran out of the room before Rory could respond.

……………………

"Steph, you don't have to give me some lame excuse about why Rory doesn't want to go out with me." Logan said exasperated. He had been waiting in line for coffee when Stephanie came running up to him and started going off about Rory and some 'Friday Night Dinner' she had with her Grandparents every week.

"Logan I'm totally serious! I swear on the fact that I will probably spill something on this sweater I borrowed from Rory by the end of the day." She practically yelled at him. Logan smirked at that; Stephanie was always spilling things or knocking things over.

"Hey guys what's up?" Colin called walking up to his two friends and picking invisible lint off his shirt to avoid looking a Stephanie who was watching the people around them avoiding the same thing. Logan rolled his eyes at his two stupid best friends. They made out at Stephanie's party, like many other times, and now they were avoiding looking and talking to each other. Logan was used to this by now and he knew it would blow over in a few days. After all it had been almost two weeks.

"I asked Rory out and she sent Stephanie here to give an excuse." He said then ordered his coffee. Logan's statement caused Stephanie's head to snap back to Logan.

"She did not! I'm serious Logan, she really can't go and you are just too afraid to get hurt and be in a committed relationship that you won't give her a chance!" She replied vividly and the stormed off. Logan took his coffee and paid the coffee guy and started to walk away with Colin.

"PMS-ing much?" he asked sipping his coffee and Colin gave him a look.

"I think she's right." He said as they walked to the dorm that the three of them shared.

"What seriously?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Yes seriously. When have you ever had a girlfriend for more than a week? Or what about those stupid 'no-strings' relationships? I'm one of your best friends Logan so I have the right to tell you when you're being an inconsiderate asshole. I think you're just afraid that you might actually want to be in a relationship with Rory for longer than your normal time period." Colin stopped walking and looked up at the sky which was perfectly blue, not a cloud in the sky and sighed; then walked away from Logan and towards Stephanie and Rory's dorm.

……………………

_Friday_

"So I'll be back around ten." Rory said waling out of her room in a simple black cocktail dress and matching sweater, and then she grabbed her keys and purse.

"Okay we'll see you when you get back!" Stephanie said from her spot on the couch next to Colin.

Rory smiled and left. She had been in a funky mood since Wednesday. Stephanie wasn't able to talk to Logan and neither was Colin. Well at least something good had come out of this, and that was that the two had stopped avoiding each other and were friends again.

………………………

_Gilmores'_

"Hey I've been waiting for twenty minutes!" Lorelai Gilmore said the moment her daughter stepped out of her car.

"Why didn't you just go inside?" Rory snipped smiling; she knew very well why her mom didn't go in.

"Don't get snippy with me!" Lorelai said in her best Emily voice and they walked up to the door and Lorelai rung the doorbell.

"Well there you two are! Late as usual! Anyways come in, come in!" Emily said and the maid took their coats.

"We've got some guests coming as well-" Emily started but she was cut off by the doorbell ringing once more. Rory walked up to her Grandfather who was sitting and reading the newspaper.

"Hey Grandpa." She said kissing his cheek and sitting down next to him. Lorelai was over at the drink cart making herself a martini and her Grandpa didn't notice.

"Well hello Rory! Tell me, ho are you enjoying Yale?"

"Oh it's incredible! I love all my classes and I got my first assignment for the Yale Daily News." She replied happily, she loved to talk to her Grandpa.

"Well that's wonderful! Sometime you and I should have-"

"Lorelai what on earth do you think you are doing!" Emily yelled cutting Richard off. Lorelai stood guiltily by the drink cart, holding an olive right above her martini. She smiled wryly.

"I was making myself a drink?" She said innocently and she dropped the olive into her drink.

"You couldn't wait two second for me to come back and make it for you?" Emily said striding over to Lorelai and shooing her away from the drink cart. Lorelai gave Rory her I-just-pissed-my-mother-off look and sat down next to Rory and the three seating couch.

"I'm so sorry, what would you like to drink? Oh and Do take a seat." Emily said towards the door way where none other than the four Huntzbergers were standing.

"Thank you Emily. I'll have a scotch neat if it's not to much trouble." Mitchum said sitting down across from Richard who was putting his newspaper aside and standing up to greet the guests.

The words 'I told you so' ran through Rory's head, or rather Steph did, when she locked eyes with Logan who was looking like he'd rather be kicking himself in the butt than be here right now, and facing the fact that yeah, he had been an asshole.

"Well it is wonderful to see you all. Logan, Honor." Richard exclaimed, shaking hands with each of them.

"You too Richard." Logan replied with a perfectly practiced society smile.

"Hey Rory! Lorelai!" Honor said happily moving around the coffee table to hug each of the Gilmore Girls.

"Hey how are you? I haven't seen much of you since Stephanie's party!" Rory said smiling a true smile. Even if Logan was being an ass Rory was still happy to see Honor who she had gotten along with really well.

"Yes I know! But Junior year, so much to do!" Honor said turning back to give Logan a quick glare. She had just heard of the whole Rory-Logan debacle from Stephanie on the way.

……………………

Diner had gone by, thankfully, smoothly, followed by thirty minutes of coffee and small talk, Rory, Lorelai and the two Huntzberger offspring were on their way.

"So Rory can I get your phone number? Then we can get together sometime. Stephanie and Rosemary too; we can make it a girls night in… or out!" Honor said with a wink and walking towards her car. Rory gave her the number and said goodbye to Honor and her mom, then she started to walk to her car ignoring Logan who was standing close by.

"Hey, wait Rory." He said touching her arm lightly. Rory turned around; a soft expression on her face as she waited for him to continue.

"I'm sorry. And I know that, that sounds totally lame considering this whole big deal I made out of it, but really I am sorry." Rory smiled.

"It's alright." She said, and it was.

……………………

**A/N: So about time huh? Well this was again sort of a filler chapter, and I'm a little shaky about it, but please tell me what you think! So has anyone seen **_**Across the Universe**_**? I first saw the preview when I went to see **_**In the Land of Women**_**, and my friend and I both thought it looked horrible. Then it's like the preview was following me, seriously! I saw it everywhere, so Sunday afternoon I finally decided to go and see it with my cousin and sister. It was absolutely amazing! And man that Jim Sturgess, whoa, way cuter than in the commercials! (Or maybe it was the accent; my weakness…)**


End file.
